2016/Oct-Dec/Announcements
September 01 Make your pop debut with the Inkigaia Sugary Bundle! Are you ready for the show, Gaians? I hope you're ready, because it's time whether you are or not! It's the big stage! The one and only! The show that could make or break so many careers! Of course, I'm talking about the one and only Inkigaia! It's a weekly music broadcast where pop groups come together to perform their most recent hits and compete to find out whose single is the most popular! Now, by now you should have all your lyrics and choreography memorized, so all that's left is completing your look before you go out there on stage, and I've got you covered with this brand new bundle! - Inkigaia Sugary Bundle contains ten copies of the sensational Inkigaia chance item plus the brand new exclusive recolor Shut Up Sugar Baby! Inkigaia Sugary Bundle 01 Don't miss out! GC is 40% off until 11PM PDT! 100692431 Salutations, Gaians! It's time for a super fantastic flash sale! Gaia Cash is 40% off for ALL spending levels from now until 10:59PM PDT on August 31st! Now is a great time to take advantage of this sale and stock up on Gaia Cash, or get your hands on some items you've wanted for a long time! This is also a great time to participate in the Summer Library Tier! Stock up on Gaia Cash! 01 Now in La Victoire: Sleepy Love Bundle! Good afternoon Gaians! A special couple has arrived in La Victoire, although, I'm a bit confused. I was in back of the store when Cygnus introduced them. When I returned, they were both asleep! Who does that? Certainly not me. I at least announce when I am going to take a nap. Anyways, let me introduce you to the Sleepy Love Bundle. - The Sleepy Love Bundle contains two exclusive new recolors bundled together for huge savings: Best Sherbert Love and Sherbert Beddy Bye. Make sure to purchase this item before it sells out or before it leaves the La Victoire on September 4, 2016 at 9:59 AM PDT! Sleepy Love Bundle 01 ONE HOUR LEFT until ALL Project Tickets leave! 100742513 Well, Gaians, the day has come. We know, we're dreading it, too! But, we're here to give you the much needed reminder that all Project Tickets will be leaving La Victoire tonight at MIDNIGHT PDT! This may be a few hours from now, but don't let too much time pass by before you get these tickets! Time flies when you're having fun. So, go check out these Project Tickets and get your hands on them before time runs out! Project Obsidian Ticket lets you create a custom 24 hour sale in La Victoire, complete with new items and bundles! Project Rainbow Ticket gives you the opportunity to create your own custom recolor item! Double Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with a Gaia artist to create an SUPER premium recolor! Rainbow Paw Ticket lets you recolor an existing item for the paw base! Double Rainbow Paw Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing Animal-base item, with even more options than the Rainbow Paw Ticket! Mini Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor any item that is 6 or less poses! Baby Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor any item that is 3 or less poses! Topaz Paw Ticket lets you create a custom fur for the Paw base! Stylist License allows you to separate a face mod from an existing manner or face item! Rhodonite Ticket allows you to transform an arm mod to a multi color arm mod! Mystery Mood Ticket allows you to work with a Gaia artist to design your own custom mood bubble item! Silver Scissors Custom Cut allows you to create a custom hairstyle in 8 colors! Project Lapis Ticket allows you to receive custom artwork of their Gaia Online avatar by an official Gaia Online artist! Golden Ticket allows you the opportunity to partner up with a talented artist from Gaia to design your own unique item set! Baby Golden Ticket will let you design the single pose item of your dreams! Mini Golden Ticket gives you the opportunity to design your own custom 3-pose item! Summer Dye Ticket allows you to recolor one item of your choice in the poppy, toxic, sassy, or byzantium color schemes! Animal Summer Dye Ticket allows you to recolor one paw item of your choice in the poppy, toxic, sassy, or byzantium color schemes! Couture Summer Dye Ticket allows you to recolor one item of your choice in the dusk rose, melty, sinful, or fallen wish ombre / gradient color schemes! Animal Couture Summer Dye Ticket allows you to recolor one paw item of your choice in the dusk rose, melty, sinful, or fallen wish ombre / gradient color schemes! Get them NOW! 01 Now in La Victoire: We Guiltily Hunger! Hey, Gaia! We have a new favorite thing to do. Meaning, we love to get you some of your favorite things in the store. So, since you guys loved We Hunger, come get We Guiltily Hunger, now in La Victoire! This beauty won't last long... So you better be quick and snag this amazing limited quantity item! What are you waiting for?! - Get We Guiltily Hunger! 01 Now in La Victoire: The Inkigaia Starlit Bundle! Morning, Gaians! I hope you're all having a good Thursday so far. I'm really tired, being honest, but I got this new alarm clock that blasts music when it goes off, and I put it clear on the other side of the room so I have to get up to turn it off. Apparently it annoyed Cygnus for a good ten minutes before I woke up, but it got me out of bed eventually, so it works pretty well, I'd say! The song that came on when I finally woke up was pretty catchy though, so much so that it inspired me to make a bundle! Here, have a look! - The Inkigaia Starlit Bundle will get your day rolling with style, with a 10 pack of Inkigaia, plus the bundle exclusive Starlit Imitation Flattery! Get the Starlit Bundle! 01 Get a magical new item with Book of Wizards! Well, Gaians, I hear today is the big day! A whole bunch of kids have been mentioning that it's time to go back to wizard school, which sounds pretty exciting, but I'm sure a lot of people are less prepared than they'd like to be, since it seems some people didn't realize it was time! I definitely fall into that category, since I had no idea it was today, but even when I'm unprepared, I'm still prepared! And, well, by that I mean I bought a whole bunch of wizarding books a while back because I wanted to, and now I've got a whole lot of them stockpiled because I never got around to reading them, so anyone who's not ready can swing by and get them from me! - Crack open the Book of Wizards and brush up on your magical history to get a brand new item! Get your research on and you'll also discover a great item like Magical Cutie, Sinful Digi Daemon, Strange Unlikely Heroes, Mellow Cantrip, Acolyte's Poppy Blessing, Royal Oracle of the Lost, Astrologer's Thirsty Path, or Fluttering Sailor Sidra! You could also get a brand new user-designed treasure, like Jas' Wide Range by Jasette, Sweet and Salty by Escaflowdra, Stylish Elegant Assassin by Adrien Ludovic Gillies, SDPlus Gaian astherie fires22~ by fires22~, Modern Bold by Ember Caster, Sandman's Mist by Myst_Riven, Starlite Bea by Chinami Mizuki, Attitudinal Spiral Hypnotist by Secretly A Unicorn, World of Survivor by Survivor_Fan, Animal Breezy Jellies by caisu, Life's Little Sketchpad by Little Veigar, Frosted Vulpes by kokubourou, or Uncomfortably hAngry by Angelbabis! Get Book of Wizards! 01 Discounts and chance items leaving soon! Hey Gaians! I'm having a hard time keeping myself motivated to do things today, I have to admit. I feel like I'm mentally preparing myself for the weekend, but I think part of it is that it's still so hot outside too! It's hard to want to get up and do anything when you take three steps outside and feel like you've gotten enough sun and warmth to last you for several weeks. I guess the bright side is that the air conditioning in La Victoire is still working wonderfully, which was as good of an excuse as any for me to spend time in the shop putting stuff on sale! - Platinum Box of Bundles bundles are discounted and leaving La Victoire at 11:59 AM PDT on September 2nd! Tear open a Platinum Box of Bundles to score one of my all-time favorites bundles from cash shop sales and awesome chance items of the past. You get a great second try at winning amazing bundles like the Cursed Bundle, Hella Cool Batter Bundle, MistleToes Heartbroken Bundle, Fall's Fortune Unforgivable Bundle, War of the Dead Bloody Lady Bundle, Cruel Summer Archdemon Bundle, Virtual Idol A.I. Bundle, Zephyr Strife Replenishing Bundle, School's in Session Lookbook Bundle, Summer Skies Shooting Star Bundle, or even the legendary Winning Gaia Bundle! - Counting Sleepy Sheep bundles are discounted and leaving La Victoire at 11:59 AM PDT on September 2nd! While Counting Sleepy Sheep may or may not actually work, this chance item will definitely work for you, because one of a number of amazing treasures are waiting inside! Give this fluffy item a chance and whether you have a sweet dream or a terrifying nightmare, you'll still find yourself with a great item like April M, Crane Warrior, Pick Your Nose, KINDRED Sandseed, Alruna's Sinister Absolution, Gaian Style, Amadea's Crown Bundle, or Dark Deity of Ossidian! If you're able to navigate your dreams (good or bad) and find a safe haven by waking up at the end, you could even find yourself with a Perfect Parcel, a Project Rainbow Ticket, or a Project Slate Ticket! - Monthly Memories bundles are discounted for a limited time! Take a nostalgia trip with Monthly Memories and you'll find yourself with a brand new recolor of an old favorite! You could get an item like Charming Binded Hades, Anuket's Pristine Palace, Cutie Tree Fae, Magical Lost Boy, Wild Rushing Viper, or Honeyed Debutante! You could also get a new user-designed treasure, like Dusky Ossidian by coppaangel, Breezyhart by The Golden Boleyn, Fishing For Candy by Birth Control Glasses, Incubi's Adoration by Six Mekhane, Deity of Shadows by Shilshadu, Knight of Hercynian Forest by Sir Dark Hat, Deity Of Osseadian by Escaflowdra, Sinful Princess Pazuzu by Sex With A Blender, Ve agnon Huntress by Lost Melfanian, Gimme Gimme by Aoeley, First Adventure by `Hydro, Hiimkuma by Badiyanu, FatalityKaz's Makeover V2 by FatalityKaz, SDPlus Gaian Arkade AlaaOwns or Arkade Plate-Band, both by VG Tryx, or Vitalitea or Walker in the Mist, both by vodka_vixen! - Hot Summer bundles are discounted for a limited time! It's a Hot Summer, but that doesn't mean you can't stay cool with a great item! Give your luck a go and you could get something like Chime March, Alruna's Toxic Absolution, Substitute Soul, or Mystic King of Cards! You could also get one of three brand new items: Purity of Johnny K, Purity of Radio Jack, or Purity of Edmund! If you really manage to beat the heat, you could even find a Perfect Parcel, Golden Envelope, Double Rainbow Paw Ticket, or a Project Double Rainbow Ticket! Visit La Victoire! 01 Try a Fizzy Butter Drink for a warm, delightful surprise! Hey Gaians! You know what's great about the changing of seasons? No matter how hot or cold it is outside, it's always a good time for a tasty drink! I do love having something nice and refreshing to really make a day better, and today I've found this pub hidden off down the road in town a bit that serves this really amazing drink! It's sweet and warm and makes you feel fuzzy and nice, and you should definitely stop by the place and give it a try if you've got some time to spare, because it's well worth it! Here, you can have a sip of mine so you get what I mean! Just a sip though, I want to drink the rest myself! - Take a sip of a Fizzy Butter Drink and your day will get brighter with the addition of a great item! Relax with this sweet drink and you'll score something like Lucifer's Wings, Love Me Easy Again, Astra: Jack o' Lantern Patch, Scornful Gatekeeper, Cutey Hunter 2nd Gen, Amadea's Crown Bundle, or Patient Unlikely Heroes! If your drink is particularly tasty and well-crafted, you could even get a Painter's Palette Ticket, a Mystery Mood Ticket, or a Stylist License! Try a Fizzy Butter Drink! 01 Select Project Tickets are back & discounted at La Victoire! 100752355 Gaians, I've got HUGE news for you! Some of our legendary Project Tickets are on sale at a special discounted rate for a limited time! If you've ever wanted to design your very own official Gaia items with the help of one of our talented artists, now is your chance! Not familiar with our Project Tickets? That's okay! Have a look at these featured tickets and see if there's one you might just be able to use to make your ideas and dreams come true! The Project Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing item on Gaia! The Project Double Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing item on Gaia with more options than the Rainbow Ticket! The Mini Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor partner with an artist to recolor up to 6 poses of an existing item on Gaia! Baby Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor partner with an artist to recolor up to 3 poses of an existing item on Gaia! The Stylist License lets you create a separated, recolored version of an existing face mod! The Project Golden Ticket guarantees you an opportunity to create your own custom six pose item! The Silver Scissor's Custom Cut gives you the chance to create a brand new avatar hairstyle! Visit La Victoire! ---- Gaians, I've got HUGE news for you! Some of our legendary Project Tickets are on sale at a special discounted rate for a limited time! If you've ever wanted to design your very own official Gaia items with the help of one of our talented artists, now is your chance! Not familiar with our Project Tickets? That's okay! Have a look at these featured tickets and see if there's one you might just be able to use to make your ideas and dreams come true! The Project Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing item on Gaia! The Project Double Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing item on Gaia with more options than the Rainbow Ticket! The Mini Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor partner with an artist to recolor up to 6 poses of an existing item on Gaia! Baby Rainbow Ticket allows you to recolor partner with an artist to recolor up to 3 poses of an existing item on Gaia! The Stylist License lets you create a separated, recolored version of an existing face mod! The Project Golden Ticket guarantees you an opportunity to create your own custom six pose item! The Silver Scissor's Custom Cut gives you the chance to create a brand new avatar hairstyle! 01 Score a royal prize with the Queen Hotdog! You know, Gaians, it's not often that I get to say I've met royalty! But we just had a new arrival here at the store that makes me feel pretty fancy, although I am admittedly feeling underdressed. You see, we have a particularly unexpected guest here, all the way from the land of hotdogs and sparkles, and I'm very surprised that she's here! Listen, if you could just do me a solid here and not mention to her how many hot dogs I've eaten in my life, I'd really appreciate it, because that probably wouldn't look too good. Thanks. Anyway, let me introduce you! Meet with the Queen Hotdog for a chance to win up to 15 TRILLION GOLD, 15 Golden Fragments for Alchemy, or a mine's worth of GoFusion charms! Meet the Queen! 01 Coupons: 18% off GC and the Rainbow Bear! Salutations, Gaians! We have some great coupons for you to take advantage of when you make purchases of Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! As a reminder, only one coupon may be used per transaction, and coupons cannot be combined. The first coupon can be redeemed between September 1st at 4:01 PM PDT and and September 2nd at 3:59 PM PDT! This coupon can only apply to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card, and must be reactivated between uses by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. 18% off Gaia Cash Coupon: Enter in this coupon code during any purchase of Gaia Cash to receive an extra 18% off Gaia Cash! This only stacks with our current Gaia Cash discounts to give you an extra boost of super savings! Please be aware this does not stack with other coupons. You can use this coupon as many times as you want until it expires, just be sure to visit this announcement and click the button below between each purchase! 18% off Gaia Cash! The next coupon is available for use between September 1st at 4:01 PM PDT and September 4th at 3:59 PM PDT! This coupon can only apply to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card, and must be reactivated between uses by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. Rainbow Bear Coupon: Enter this coupon code during your purchase of 1000 Gaia Cash or more via Paypal or Credit Card to receive the adorable soulbound Rainbow Bear chance item! This snuggly little charmer will share with you one of our favorite stuffed chance items! The Rainbow Bear might grant you: :Yellow Bear- minimum of 500 free Gaia Cash inside! :Lavender Bear- minimum of 100 free Gaia Cash inside! :Pink Bear- minimum of 100 free Gaia Cash inside! :Black Bear- minimum of 250 free Gaia Cash inside! :Orange Bear- minimum of 100 free Gaia Cash inside! :Green Bear- minimum of 500 free Gaia Cash inside! :Blue Bear- minimum of 100 free Gaia Cash inside! With the Rainbow Bear, you have a chance at winning up to 100,000 free Gaia Cash, or any of the other amazing prizes contained within these cuddly bears, like the elusive Baby Golden Ticket and Project Obsidian Ticket! You can redeem this coupon up to 3 times per account, just be sure to visit this announcement and click the button below between each transaction. Rainbow Bear Coupon! 01 Now in La Victoire: Radiant Chromatic Killer! It sure is hot today, didn't it, Gaians? I had to walk home from that pub down the road with the tasty drink I mentioned earlier and I'm pretty sure part of my body melted off during the trip. At the very least, I feel like my fur is never going to unstick from clinging to my body because of all the sweat! Point being, stay cool out there! Or, feel free to stop by here and stay cool here instead! The air conditioning's great here, and we've also got a few new items that just arrived, so you can relax in the cool air and also pass some time! - Get Radiant Chromatic Killer! 01 Midnight Snacks are back and 40% OFF until midnight PDT! I know it's starting to get pretty late, Gaians, but my stomach keeps gurgling. I had dinner a while ago and I'm still hungry. My big stomach is some kind of curse, I tell you what! It's handy when I can keep eating sweets, but when I run out of food to eat, it does cause some problems, like it's doing right now. The thing is, I already cleaned out the fridge, and there's nothing left to eat in the pantry either...I guess there's nothing else for it! I'll just have to go for a late night food run! Don't worry though, Gaians, I'll bring some stuff back for you too, and I'll even put bundles up at a special discounted rate! Just make sure you get yours before 11:59 PM PDT on September 1st, because I'll definitely eat all the leftovers after that as part of my midnight meal! - Sink your teeth into these Midnight Snacks and you'll get a super-satisfying item to go along with your late-night meal! Inside this box of treats, you'll find an item like KINDRED Cherie the Dragon, Faded Snowflake Gloom, Dark King of Cards, Autumn Tree Sylph, Curfew Mayhem, Draconic Devil Slayer, Alruna's Blazing Absolution, or the Cursed Bundle! You might even have your late-night craving really sated, as you could also find a rarity like a Project Rainbow Ticket, Prism Ticket, Project Double Rainbow Ticket, Double Prism Ticket, Project Lapis Ticket, Baby Golden Ticket, Mini Golden Ticket, Rainbow Kindred Seal, or a Project Golden Ticket! Get Your Midnight Snacks! 01 September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass is HERE! I have some great news for you, Gaians! The September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass and September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus are both in stock right now at La Victoire! Never heard of the Limited Edition Collector's Pass before? Well, just you wait until you hear about what this magical item can do! This great pass is the perfect opportunity for true collectors to get their hands on a month's worth of fabulous Limited Quantity items without having to worry about missing out on any of them! Sounds marvelous already, doesn't it? Here's a quick explanation of how it works: - The September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass guarantees that every time a new Limited Quantity item appears in La Victoire this month, you'll be the first to get it, and when the last Pass opens, you'll also get a magnificent exclusive item that only people who with the Collector's Pass will receive! This extra special exclusive item won't ever be sold in La Victoire, so this is the only way to get it! Sounds like a great deal already, right? Well, if you liked the sound of that, just wait until you find out what you get when you grab the September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus! - When you get the September 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus, you get TWO Limited Edition Collector's Passes, plus you also get two ADDITIONAL exclusive items on top of the already amazing deal you get with the regular Collector's Pass! If this deal were any cooler, I would think we were heading back into winter instead of moving toward spring! Be sure to take advantage of this great deal before it's too late, though! These passes disappear for good before the first Limited Quantity Item arrives at La Victoire! Get your Collector's Pass and Collector's Pass Plus today! Grab a Collector's Pass Today! 01 Wizarding World is back and 50% off for a limited time! Hiya, Gaians! It's time to head back to Wizarding World! - Take a trip to Wizarding World and you'll have a fantastic adventure with an amazing new recolor! No matter how adventurous or cautious you are, you'll still find yourself with an item like Spring Witch of Fate, Rebellious Cantrip, RIP My Thirsty Heart, Honey Magical Realism, Backalley Necromancer, or Winter Magi Royaux! You could find yourself with one of a number of user-designed magical treats as well, like Le Secret De Liebe by Hass und Liebe, Princess Aegis by Princess Kunzite, A in Candy Maid by I Flavour of Life I, Celestial Falling Star by Z4N, Melty Omen by Tiana Sidhe, Impish Pupil by Impetigo, Sad Exorciblings by Sad Bc Mcr, Sinfully Quenched or Quenched Maid, both by Dyloxic, or Angel's Makeover Treasure Trove by Caomhnoir Angel! Visit Wizarding World!